


For all the time in the world; I would spend it all with you

by tasibi



Series: It's 3 AM again [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anniversary, Confessions, Established Relationship, I Love You, Living Together, M/M, New Years, Sleeping Together, Soft Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, romantic bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: "Happy New Years, babe, and Happy One Year Anniversary."Happy 2018~!





	For all the time in the world; I would spend it all with you

Lance unlocked the door, swaying as he rubbed his eyes. Keith followed in, awkwardness forgotten in the face of being absolutely  _exhausted ._ The two made their way into the bed, only barely reminding themselves to take off their shoes before plummeting face first into their soft mattress. 

Lance smiled tiredly at Keith, who could barely muster the strength to return it as he crawled into the Cuban's chest, arms lax but steady, a safe haven from all the noise of New Years. Keith pecked Lance on the cheek, before being bombarded by kisses from the other. He giggled a bit, before letting himself melt into the other, barely holding onto consciousness

"Happy New Year, Lance.." He drifted off, eyes fluttering to a close, and just barely did he catch the "I love you" from his partner.

Lance chuckled, kissing the top of Keith's mop of hair before shutting his eyes as well.

"Happy New Years, babe, and Happy One Year Anniversary."

Keith blushed a bit, "I love you", Lance seemed to gape before softly kissing him again, not able to stay awake.

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

"Keith, I'm too tired"

"Hi tired, I'm Extremely Tired Boyfriend Who Want To Cuddle." Lance laughed a bit, before placing one final kiss on Keith's cheek, the same place he kissed Keith for the first time.

  
"Night, babe" Keith smiled.

"Night."

**Author's Note:**

> its been a yr,,,,, I cant believe it.  
> Originally I was going to go for lancelot but decided to come back to my roots, this beautiful relationship that led me to where I am now.  
> Was going for smut as well but decided this was a way more accurate portrayl bcuz  
> 1) Traffic 2) Party   
> Im exhausted; but happy new year!  
> (Also, I have a twitter: NewMistake @TasiLassie))


End file.
